


Aura

by catcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Super Powers AU, bc i have tons of ideas for this, idk im thinking on writing a series or something
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcake/pseuds/catcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei no era de esas personas que amaban la lluvia, pero tampoco era de las que la odiaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aura

**Author's Note:**

> es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de super poderes o algo así asique cualquier crítica(buena o mala) es bienvenida en los comentarios

Tsukishima Kei no era de esas personas que amaban la lluvia, pero tampoco era de las que la odiaba. Siempre le parecieron de alguna forma reconfortantes, simplemente para quedarse en su casa y escuchar algo de música o leer un libro.

Por más raro que sonase, esa noche la lluvia se sentía diferente: más húmeda y más ruidosa que de costumbre. Le era imposible concentrarse en una sola cosa, la lluvia pegaba contra su ventana como si lo estuviese llamando, tratando de obtener su atención a través de golpes secos.

Cansado, dirigió la vista hacia la ventana de su habitación, que de repente se había vuelto completamente blanca y segundos después se oyó un trueno ensordecedor. Tsukishima respiró pesadamente, levantándose de su cama para dirigirse a la computadora en su escritorio, pensando que quizás algo en internet lo distraería de la molesta lluvia.

Se colocó los auriculares, bajando un poco el volumen de la lluvia, aunque ésta sonaba más apagada desde adentro. Dirigió el cursor hacia el reproductor de música, poniéndolo en aleatorio, y simplemente se dejó llevar por los colores y formas que aparecían en la pantalla.

Constantemente cambiando, la pantalla iba de figuras geométricas a lo que parecía arte abstracto. Tsukishima poco a poco dejó su vista vagar por el monitor de la computadora, reclinándose en el asiento, para luego subir su línea de visión hacia el techo. Por más que tenía la música puesta a un volumen razonablemente fuerte, podía seguir escuchando la lluvia como una molesta interferencia de radio. Se llevó las manos a la cara, frotándose los ojos que ya comenzaban a adormecerse por el dolor de cabeza producido por la tormenta.

Otro relámpago más y segundos después oyó el trueno a través de sus auriculares. Tsukishima frunció el ceño, la barra que indicaba la señal de su internet se encontraba realmente baja sin razón aparente.

Se levantó de su silla para ver cuál era la razón pero no le dio tiempo a sacarse los auriculares que otro relámpago atravesó la habitación de forma tal que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no enceguecerse. Recién al momento en que aquella luz blanca se hubo ido y el ruido del trueno hizo su aparición, Tsukishima volvió a abrir los ojos.

Aún frunciendo el ceño por lo ocurrido, volvió a sentarse en la silla frente al monitor a chequear la señal del internet. Parecía todo en orden nuevamente, ya que tenía todas las rayas correspondientes en blanco. Volvió a encender la música, observando las formas que el programa ofrecía para el entretenimiento del usuario. Rojo, verde, amarillo y azul, siempre los mismos colores, nunca las mismas formas.

Tsukishima alzó la vista hacia el cielo raso de su habitación, aún con los colores del reproductor en mente. Recordó los colores, preguntándose por qué esos. Pensó en el turquesa, magenta y anaranjado. Poco a poco comenzó a aparecer una mancha negra proveniente del techo, extendiéndose cada vez más. Extrañado, Tsukishima parpadeó un par de veces, observando que la mancha ya se había ido.

Se reincorporó en la silla, esperando que la sangre le volviera a la cabeza, sintiéndose mareado por el efecto. Una vez que volvió en sí, miró nuevamente la pantalla brillando, pero otra vez la mancha negra hizo su aparición.

Cerró los ojos, no importaba cuánta fuerza hiciese, aquella mancha seguía en su cabeza, haciéndose cada vez más y más grande, hasta que lo único que tenía en la cabeza era una habitación completamente negra. Comenzó a desesperarse, abriendo y cerrando los ojos ¿Se había vuelto ciego? Su visión ya era de por sí mala, tenía que usar anteojos con bastante graduación, pero no creyó que hasta el punto de volverse ciego en una noche.

Abrió los ojos por última vez, observando inconscientemente la pared de la habitación, mientras que todo volvía a aclararse y su visión volvía a ser la de siempre.

Con las manos aún temblorosas por lo que acababa de pasar, trató de agarrar su celular, alegrándose al distinguir una luz proveniente del aparato al prenderlo, cada vez más brillante. Pero era diferente a la habitual, ésta era verde y no fue su vista la que lo dedujo, si no otra parte de su cerebro.

Levantó la vista, observando donde debería estar su escritorio. A esa altura todo se había vuelto como luces brillantes: veía una luz blanca, otra verde lima, y una de un molesto fucsia intenso.

Se sentó en su silla nuevamente, tratando de no volverse loco del repentino cambio de visión, sintiendo debajo suyo el asiento que ahora no era más que una especie de luz o algo parecido. Tenía la misma forma que antes aunque no la podía ver pero, de alguna forma, la podía sentir.

Todo en su cabeza de repente tuvo sentido una vez que hubo cerrado los ojos, dejándose llevar por los demás sentidos. Podía contar las luces que veía en su cabeza, una, dos, tres y así con todos los objetos de la habitación, cada uno con una luz que le correspondía. Sentía los objetos como si los estuviera viendo aunque tenía los ojos cerrados. La lámpara de pie al lado de su escritorio, la cama detrás suyo, todo.

Explorando esta nueva cualidad, trató de ir más lejos. Se concentró no sólo en la habitación, más bien en toda la casa. Rápidamente notó que no sentía los objetos tan nítidamente como los que se encontraban a su al rededor, pero sentía otros tipos de luces, más bien como auras. Por la posición y el espesor de éstas dedujo que serían su mamá que estaría en el piso de abajo, y su hermano, que se encontraba en su habitación. También sintió la misma sensación hacia un lado, donde se encontraba la casa del vecino, aunque parecía que éste no se movía del lugar donde se encontraba, contra una pared.

Sintió pequeños repiqueteos chocar contra algo, y pensó que sería la lluvia que aún seguía afuera. Volvió a abrir los ojos y, en efecto, todo lo que había sentido se encontraba en su lugar.

Luego de un tiempo de nuevamente mantener los ojos cerrados y un cuaderno al lado escribiendo lo que sentía con respecto a los objetos, llegó a la conclusión de que, dependiendo del objeto, tamaño y otras cualidades, la visión que se formaba en su cabeza cambiaba. De todas formas, lo que más le impresionaba de todo era la claridad con la que sentía a las demás personas, como una lejana luz brillante, exactamente donde se encontraba el individuo.

Su curiosidad aguardó hasta el día siguiente, que exploró nuevos lugares para sentir. Primero probó en una plaza cercana a su casa, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por los sonidos, las sensaciones y los colores que cruzaban por su mente. Podía ver a los niños jugando en las hamacas a un lado, unas madres sentadas en un banco, cada uno con una luz distinta, que decidió que llamaría auras.

Las auras de los niños era completamente distinta a la de los adultos, pensó, y a la vez el aura de cada niño era distinta una a la otra. Algunos la sentía con más intensidad que otra, con distinto color, distinto tamaño. Lo mismo pasaba con los juegos de la plaza, los materiales de construcción de cada uno y lo estables que se encontraban en ese momento eran todos distintos entre sí.

Abrió los ojos y anotó eso también en su libreta, que ya tenía algunas páginas completas en menos de un día.

Y así continuó, día a día, explorando nuevos lugares, nuevas sensaciones, nuevas auras, anotando todas y cada una de ellas en la libreta que ahora traía siempre consigo, ahora que podía ver el mundo de otra forma con los ojos cerrados.

**Author's Note:**

> como dije, tengo varios headcanons(no fics) de la mayoría de karasuno con super poderes y si son pacientes y realmente quieren manden un mensaje y quizás logre exprimirme el cerebro y saque algún otro one shot orz


End file.
